williamsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lasater Studios
William Lasater Film Filmography ''William Lasater Film (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * William Lasater (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disneytoon Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Curious Pictures, The Baby Einstein Company, Kids WB!, Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, Pikachu the Movie, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Alcon Entertainment, View Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, Together Again Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, MTV Films, Comedy Central, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Jim Henson Productions, Sesame Workshop, llion Animation Studios, Handmade Films International, Happy Madison Productions, ImageMovers, Amblin Entertainment, Toho Productions, McDonald's Productions, Klasky Csupo Productions, Rainbow S.R.L., Dimension Films, Troublemaker Studios, Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital, PBS Kids Spout, Gracie Films, Fuzzy Door Productions, Vivendi Universal Games, Nick Jr., Noggin, Discovery Kids, Ragdoll, Humouns Entertainment, It's A Junior Adventure, Scholastic, Cartoon Network Movies, Universal Pictures, Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, lllumination Entertainment, Amblimation, Focus Features, Laika, Harvey Entertainment Productions, Image Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Bagdasarian Productions, NCircle, The Lyons Group, Polygram Films, Lyrick Studios, Spike TV, Sony, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Wonder, BBC, Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, Dorling Kindersley, Schlesinger Media, Ocean Video Games, 21 Laps Entertainment, 1492 Pictures, National Geographic, Rankin-Bass, Marathon Inorporated, MGM, LucasArts, Sega, Eidos, Hub Network, Animaniacs Movies, Inc., Marvel Studios, Jerry Buckheimer Films, Buena Vista Games, Square Enix, Jeitx, Touchstone Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Destination Films, Gullane Entertainment, Marathon Media, Joker Films, Entertainment One, Reel FX Animation Studios, HiT Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, The K Entertainment Company, The Keystone Entertainment, Walden Media, B.D Fox Films, Viva Pictures, Lionsgate, Crest Animation, Summit Entertainment, nWave Pictures, Starz Animation, Vanguard Animation, Saban Bands, Scholastic, DiC, Toei Company, LTD., Toei Animation, DC Comics, Yakko Warner Productions, Reese Amber Productions, Shadow101815 Productions, CoolZDane Productions, TheCityMaker Productions, TheFoxPrince11 Productions, MichaelSar12isBack Productions, Strongdrew941 Productions, Tomamstrong14 Productions, Baddwing Productions, Princes Rapunzel Production, Ralph E. Coyote Productions, MichaelCasterClassics Productions, MisterCartoonMovie Productions, PierrickCanalFamille Productions, TheBluesRockz Productions, Nikkdisneylover8390 Productions, Youknowhatmoviesucks Productions, Brucesmovies1 Productions, ZacTheBear's Productions, Rjvernel Pictures, Crusging2230 Productions, Moviemagic8011 Productions, AnimaniacsGleek Productions, Disneystyle172 Productions, SuperJNG18 Productions, CoolZFriend Productions, DisneyTHX Productions, DenisFan1998 Productions, ToonJoey34 Productions, Uranimated18 Productions, CoolZClassic Productions, CoolZCartoon Productions, Bambi Ohanna Production, Tumper Ohanna Production, Faline Ohanna Production, Flower Ohanna Production, CoolMasterpiece Productions, CoolMasterpiece Pictures Productions, Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Productions, Lord Ralphie Production, Disney and BBC Productions, VillainsRockz Productions, TailsRockz Productions, ZeldaRockz Productions, AllStarRockz Productions, BattleInfoPeace Productions, Dr. Pablo Motos Productions, AladdinRockz Productions, Alagateryandchesnut3 Productions, Alejandro Diaz Pena Productions, Alerkina4 Productions, Cbismarck Productions, MrWaltdisneyclassic Productions, Belle and Beast's Ohanna Productions, Belle and Josne Carioca Productions, Disney and Capcom Productions, Kronk Pepikrankenitz Productions, TongueSpakleFool Productions, JimmyandFriends Entertainment, WanderandFriends Entertainment, Jaden Groves Productions, ZackLEGOHarryPotter Productions and Thomas O'Malley Production) * Galaxy Man (co-production with CBS Films and GoAnimate Studios) * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Live Action) * William Lasater 2 (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disneytoon Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Curious Pictures, The Baby Einstein Company, Kids WB!, Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment, Pikachu the Movie, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Alcon Entertainment, View Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, Together Again Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, MTV Films, Comedy Central, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Jim Henson Productions, Sesame Workshop, llion Animation Studios, Handmade Studios International, Happy Madison Productions, ImageMovres, Amblin Entertainment, Toho Productions, McDoanld's Productions, Klasky Csupo Productions, Rainbow S.R.L., Dimension Films, Troublemaker Studios, Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital, PBS Kids Spout, Gracie Films, Fuzzy Door Productions, Vivendi Universal Games, Nick Jr., Noggin, Discovery Kids, Ragdoll, Humouns Entertainment, It's A Junior Adventure, Scholastic, Cartoon Network Movies, Universal Pictures, Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, lllumination Entertainment, Amblimation, Foucs Features, Laika, Havery Entertainment Productions, Image Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Bagdasarian Productions, NCircle, The Lyons Group, Polygarm Films, Lyrick Studios, Spike TV, Sony, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Wonder, BBC, Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, Dorling Kindersley, Schlesinger Media, Ocean Video Games, 21 Laps Entertainment, 1942 Pictures, National Geographic, Rakin-Bass, Marathon Incorporated, MGM, LuacsArts, Sega, Eidos, Hub Network, Animaniacs Movies, Inc., Marvel Studios, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Buena Vista Games, Square Enix, Jeitx, Touchstone Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Destination Films, Gullane Entertainment, Marathon Media, Joker Films, Entertainment One, Reel FX Animation Studios, HiT Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, The K Entertainment Company, The Keystore Entertainment Company, Walden Media, B.D Fox Films, Viva Pictures, Lionsgate, Crest Animation, Summit Entertainment, nWave Pictures, Starz Animation, Vanguard Animation, Saban Bands, Scholastic, DiC, Toei Company LTD., Toei Animation, DC Comics and HBO) * Wild West * Me Goofon (co-production with ABC Family) ''William Lasater Animation 'Feature Films' * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny (Animation) * Soda * Caillou (Film) * Neies of the Pendo * Dennis the Menace (Film) * The Monkey King: A Superhero Tale of China, Retold from the Journey to the West * The Legend of Tutenstein * Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny 2 * The Simpsons (Film) (co-production with Gracie Films) * 1807 * There's a Wolf in My Pudding * Spy Fox and Pajama Sam 'Television series' * The 7D in JollyWood (2016) (on Netflix) * Teenage FairyTale Dropouts (2016) (on Netflix) * The Davincibles is Adventures (2017) (on Netflix) * Little Einsteins and the Explorer (2017) (on Netflix) * Bubble Guppies (2018) (on France 5 With CITV) 'TV specials' * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby-Doo and The Goons (Network: Kabillion, and Cartoon Network,) 'Short films' * The Lady with the Alligator Purse * Kids In Play * Lil Creepers (Short Films) * Freddi Fish and Putt-Putt 'Commercials' Kids in Play: Adventures of Gdventures Piny * Geico™ "Gecko meets Loud Kiddington, Leo, Phineas, and Alfred Hedgehog," * Dr. Pepper™ "Featuring Milo Skunk, and Camille Wallaby," 'Classics' William Lasater Classics ''Toy Story Studios (Animation) 'Feature Films' * United States * Zoomister * The Prince and the Pauper * The Black Cauldron * The Seven Dwarfs * Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue * Cat VS Dogs ''DOG'S (Live Action) 'Feature Films' * Mall (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Republic Pictures) * I Love You (co-production with Tristar Pictures and PBS Films) * Mom (Film) (co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and Hallmark Hall of Fame) * Kids of Works (co-production with Tristar Pictures and Scott Free Productions) * Story of Book (co-production with Relativity Media and KRO Pictures) * Street 2740 (co-production with Scott Free Productions and Cinema City) ''Channel'' * WLTV * WLTV Movie * WLTV Kids (Channel) * WLTV Saturday (From MIGUZI) * WLTV Saturday With Litton (From Litton Saturday)